Electronics housings of the type in question are known, for example, from DE 10 2009 055 817 B4, and have a housing body for receiving and housing electronic components, for example in the form of printed circuit boards equipped with electronic components, a cover, which can be pivoted about a pivot pin and covers a portion of the housing body, being provided on the housing body.
Furthermore, housings of the type in question are known from JPH 0631 522 Y2 and also from WO 2014 073 112, which disclose an electronics housing of the type in question comprising a housing body for receiving electronic components, in which a cover is provided which is arranged on the housing body so as to be pivotable about a pivot pin, formed on a bearing point, between an open position and a closed position.
In this case, locking means are provided which pivotally lock the cover in at least one pivot angle position by means of an interlocking connection, which can be released without destruction, between at least a first locking member and a second locking member, actuation of the cover for pivoting from the pivot angle position into a further pivot angle position bringing about a release of the pivotally locked interlocking connection.
In this case, the cover is used to cover the housing body of the electronics housing in portions and thus, for example, to protect the interfaces/contact points arranged in the relevant region, for example plug-in connectors and cables inserted in contact points.
In order to make the relevant region more accessible, it is possible to pivotally lock the cover in at least one pivot angle position by the cooperation of a first locking member and a second locking member, in order to prevent undesired pivoting of the cover.